The present invention relates to a supporting frame structure for a golf bag. It is mainly mounted to a golf bag and is made up of a compression spring, a linking rod, a linking rod top cover, a linking rod bottom base, a linkage pivot block, a pivot connector, a driving block, two coupling sleeves, two supporting legs and a fixing mount. The supporting legs are in pivotal connection to the fixing mount secured to the golf bag by way of the coupling sleeves. The coupling sleeves are also pivotally connected to the linkage pivot block in pivotal connection to the pivot connector which is further in pivotal engagement with the driving block; and the linking rod is fixed to the driving block so as to permit the linkage pivot block to be driven to slide up and down as the linking rod is actuated at its bottom end. Accordingly the linking rod secured to the driving block can be driven up and down with the help of the spring to extend or collect the supporting legs. Such a structure permits the supporting frame to be operated with ease, safety and speed.
A typical prior art supporting frame is made up of a first and second resilient pieces, a driving board and a pair of supporting legs. The first resilient piece made of steel and hooked to the driving board is easily got stuck as the driving board disposed at the bottom of a golf bag is activated as a result of the rigidity of the first resilient piece being uncertain in mass production. As the extension and collection of the two supporting legs are controlled by the relief and extension of the second resilient piece, a retaining piece can be easily damaged by the excessive force of the spring retracted supporting legs in practical operation.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag. It can be operated with convenience, speed and less effort by simply pushing the golf bag into a tilted position or vertical position in practical use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved supporting frame for a golf bag which is designed to operate in a firm and safe manner without easy damage of its structure.